Not always
by Rac4hel414
Summary: Sequel to Big Brothers Know Best. Six years later, Gabriella is an accomplished doctor while Troy is a Laker. When Troy becomes her patient, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, the sequel is here! I decided to do this one instead of 'Not what we expected' because I don't really like it. I will finish it as soon as one of my other ones are finished. lol. I changed the time thing to six years so they are 22.**

**I don't own:**

**Hsm**

**I do own:**

**Maddie**

**Alex **

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella walked into the patient's room. "Good morning, little miss giggles." She addressed the three-year-old. "How are we feeling?"

The blonde little girl grinned. "Much better. Can I go home now? I want to see daddy."

"You can see daddy as soon as the nice lady doctor says so." A voice said from the door.

Gabriella turned to the voice. "Hey, Shar."

Sharpay smiled. "How's Maddie doing?"

Gabriella checked all the machines hooked up to the little girl. "Everything's going smoothly. I don't know why she collapsed. As long as her blood pressure keeps up, she should be able to go home this afternoon. But, no kindergarten for a week."

"Then can I see daddy?" Maddie pleaded.

Gabriella smiled. She was definitely a daddy's girl if you ever saw one. "Maddie, as long as your daddy isn't working, you can see him."

"How's my princess?" A deep voice asked from the doorframe.

Gabriella stepped aside and allowed Zeke to hug his daughter. "Hey, Zeke." She hugged her friend and placed Maddie's chart back at the foot of her bed.

Zeke ruffled Maddie's hair. "When can she come home?"

Gabriella sighed and sat on a chair. "Well, as long as her blood pressure stays where it is, then I see no reason why she can't go home after lunch. I suspect she might have a heart condition but I shouldn't worry about it unless she collapses again and then we'll investigate."

Sharpay stared at her friend. "Thank you so much, Gabs."

Gabriella shook her head. "Nonsense. I want my god daughter to be alright don't I?"

Maddie grinned back at her. "Auntie Gabby? When is Uncle Troy coming?"

Gabriella got uncomfortable and fidgeted in her seat. "I'm sorry Maddie, I don't know. You're better off asking your daddy. But, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." She stood up and left the room. She walked behind the desk and started flicking through some files. She gasped when she felt some arms go around her waist.

"Hey, I didn't expect to surprise you that much." A voice replied, feigning hurt.

Gabriella turned around. "Alex, what are you doing? We're supposed to be working." She replied, glancing around.

"But, you've been working all day." He whined. "Take a break. How was Maddie?"

"Should be fine." Gabriella placed the file back and removed her boyfriend's arms. "Alex, go and do something useful instead of whining how I don't take breaks."

"But you don't." Alex replied, kissing her cheek.

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe not but at least I enjoy my work. And I actually work instead of sexually harassing my boyfriend."

Alex held his hands up defensively. "I wouldn't mind if you sexually harassed me."

Gabriella shook her head. "If you don't want to look after patients, can I have a coffee."

"Look, I'm your boss. Take the rest of the day off and get some sleep." Alex ordered, kissing her forehead.

"But, you're coming with me. You've been working the same amount of hours." Gabriella said, slipping her white lab coat off and hanging it on her hook.

* * *

Gabriella held the spoon up to her mouth and nodded in satisfaction, taking the pot of spaghetti off of the hob and pouring it into two bowls. "Alex, is the table set?" She called.

"Yes, Gabby." Alex replied, walking into her kitchen.

She just placed the two bowls on the table when the phone rang. "I'll get it." She assured and took the cordless phone from the counter and holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Gabby!_" Chad's frantic voice broke through the small apartment.

Gabriella jumped slightly and Alex looked over at her worriedly. "What is it Chad?"

"_You need to come to the hospital now._" Chad said frantically.

"In Albuquerque?"

"_Yes see you there._" Chad hung up the phone.

Gabriella placed the phone on the counter and started slipping her sneakers on. "Alex, we need to go to the hospital. No arguments. We just need to get there." She ordered.

Alex quickly stood up and got his coat, keys and sneakers. "What's wrong with Chad?"

Gabriella opened the door. "I don't know. He only said to get to the hospital." She ran down the stairs and sat in her car with the engine running.

Alex hopped into her car and did his seatbelt up. "Gabs, slow down. You don't need a ticket."

"But, he's my brother. I can't lose him." Gabriella whined, taking a left turn.

"It might be Taylor." Alex reasoned.

"That's even more reason to get there. She's pregnant and there might be something wrong with the baby." She stopped outside of the hospital and hopped out, running into the building and up to the information desk. "Nancy, where's my brother?"

"Right here." A voice said.

Gabriella twirled around. "Chad!" She flung her arms around his neck and frowned when she saw a very pregnant Taylor sitting in some plastic seats with a girl Gabriella didn't recognise. "If you're here, Taylor's here, who is it?"

"It's Troy." Chad stated. "I know you haven't seen eye to eye but he's my best friend. We're still waiting for a doctor and I was wondering if you'd help us."

Alex ran out of the elevator. "Hey Chad." He breathed.

Gabriella turned to her boyfriend. "Alex, I'll need my coat, stethoscope, and a new file chart." She walked into the nearest bathroom and washed her hands before walking out again. "Chad, which room is he in?"

Chad thought for a moment. "Four oh five." He recited.

Gabriella nodded and stepped into the room to find Alex ready with the stuff. He helped her slip her coat on and she walked to the side of the bed. Troy was lying completely still and was wearing hospital pyjamas. "Troy, Troy it's Gabriella. I'll be surprised if you remember me." She plugged the stethoscope in her ears and undid a few buttons of Troy's pyjama shirt. Gabriella paused for a moment, taking in his muscular abs. She placed the metal part on his chest. He flinched slightly but then remained still. She listened to his heartbeat and then put her stethoscope in the pocket of her coat before writing the results on his chart. "Alex, get me a thermometer."

She walked to the other side of the room and switched a machine on. She peeled back plastic and attached three wires to Troy's chest. Alex returned and handed her the thermometer. "How is he?"

Gabriella shrugged. "His heartbeat's normal." She took the thermometer out of his ear and placed it on his locker. "His temperature is high. Can you bring Chad in, please?"

Alex obeyed and was immediately replaced by Chad. "What's up, sis?"

Gabriella leaned against the wall. "Why is Troy here?"

Chad looked down at his best friend and blinked a few tears away. "Well, he was visiting his parents and he just collapsed. We brought him here." He explained, stroking Troy's cheek.

Gabriella looked thoughtful. "He just collapsed?" She repeated.

Chad nodded, finally looking up at his sister. "Andrea caught him and then we sat him down."

Gabriella frowned. "Who's Andrea?"

"His girlfriend."

Gabriella took a sharp intake of breath. "Alex, could you go in my locker and bring me the case please?"

Alex stared at her. "Why can't you get all of this?"

"I need to look after Troy." Gabriella stated. "Listen, Chad, I know I don't like Troy but I know how much he means to you and I'll do everything in my power to make sure he's okay. Tomorrow, we'll run some tests that might tell us what's wrong but I don't want you to worry. People collapse all of the time and it could be something as simple as stress."

Chad nodded and hugged her. "I missed you, Gabby."

Gabriella rested her head on his chest. "I missed you too. If you had a normal job we'd see each other more often!" She slapped his chest playfully and wiped her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Don't ask me about any medical terms in this story...it just sounds right lol. Well, umm...here it is (well, disclaimer first)**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Maddie**

**Alex**

**Andrea **

* * *

Chapter 2

Gabriella wrote down Troy's blood pressure and sighed. His blood pressure was ridiculously low. If she didn't get it up, he could die. "Alex, have the results come?"

Alex handed her some papers. "It says he's got low sugar levels."

Gabriella shot him a look. "I can read." She walked out of the room and turned to Chad, Andrea and Jack. Taylor had gone home to get some rest. "Guys? May I talk to you in Troy's room?"

Chad nodded and immediately stood up, following Gabriella into Troy's room. Jack closed the door and Chad stood opposite his sister. "What's wrong with our captain?"

"Well, we got the results from the lab. It turns out he has low sugar levels." Gabriella explained.

Andrea looked confused. "And what does that mean, doctor?"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Please, call me Gabriella. And, well, this suggests that he might have diabetes. It's a might so don't panic. I put him on a drip that will hopefully get his sugar levels up and that should even his blood pressure out."

Andrea walked over to Troy's side. "So, it's a diabetic coma?"

Gabriella felt tears blur her eyes at the sight of Troy and his girlfriend. "I guess so." She whispered.

Andrea sobbed. "Will he wake up?"

Gabriella placed Troy's chart at the foot of his bed. "Well, it's kind of hard to tell this early on. It's only been a day."

Jack nodded. "Doc, can I speak with you outside?"

Gabriella followed him outside. "Is everything alright, Mr Bolton?"

"You know you can call me Jack, right? But, anyway, I want to thank you." Jack said with sincerity.

Gabriella frowned, stuffing her hands deep into the pockets of her coat. "Why? I'm just doing my job."

Jack nodded and smiled. "I know. Considering your history with my son I was surprised when you willingly helped him. But, I want you to know that me and Chad don't like Andrea."

"Why are you telling me this and why don't you like her?" Gabriella asked, leading him to her office.

"Well, I know that she's only with Troy because of the fame. And I'm telling you because I know you still like him." He said softly.

Gabriella slowly turned around. "What do you mean? I have a boyfriend."

Jack shrugged. "Maybe but, did you ever think that you wanted to make Troy jealous. Chad tells him everything and his face is priceless whenever Chad tells him you got a new boyfriend."

Gabriella leaned against her desk, thinking.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell you why Troy got so angry or why he came onto. I know why...but it's not my place to tell." Jack said softly before exiting the office and heading back to Troy's room.

Gabriella walked around her desk and sank into her chair. She loved Alex...didn't she? This was stupid. She was helping Troy because he meant so much to her friends. She jumped when there was a knock at the door. She looked up and saw Alex. "Hi Alex." She mumbled.

Alex frowned and walked over to her. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella fiddled with a pen. Was she still in love with Troy? This was ridiculous! Of course she didn't. Troy tried to force her into something she didn't want. She couldn't love someone like that.

"Gabby!" Alex snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

Gabriella jumped. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

Gabriella nodded and stood up. "I'm fine." She walked into the store room and got some syringes and some antibiotics. She walked into Troy's room and smiled at Jack, Chad and Andrea. "Don't worry, this is just standard procedure that if someone's in a coma for more than a day, we give them this to fight off any infections." She explained, getting one of the syringes ready. She wiped Troy's arm with anti-septic cream and pierced the skin, injecting the antibiotic into his blood. She kept wiping where the needle had been until it stopped bleeding. "Chad?"

Chad stood up. "Yes, doctor?"

Gabriella raised her eyesbrows. "It's okay, just because I'm at work doesn't mean you can't call me Gabby. Anyway, I assume Troy's agent has been informed?"

Chad nodded. "I called him last night."

"Well, at this moment in time, I highly doubt he will be able to play for the rest of the season." Gabriella explained.

Chad stared at her. "We've got to go the rest of the season without our captain?"

Gabriella hugged her brother. She pulled back and smiled bravely for her brother. "Don't worry, the Lakers still have the greatest co-captain."

Andrea stood up. "Excuse me but, will you concentrate on getting my boyfriend better?"

Gabriella frowned and stared at the woman before her. She was blonde. First reason to hate her. Dressed like a slut in a tight pink tube top and a white mini skirt. Second reason to hate her. Troy's girlfriend. Third reason to hate her. **(A/N: All of these are reasons to make us hate her as well lol) **"Listen, there's only so much we can do if a patient's in a coma. He's on a drip, we think he's got diabetes but until we can get him down in x-ray, we can't do anymore." She swiftly left the room and sat down on one of the plastic chairs that lined the corridor.

"Now you know why we don't like her." A voice said.

Gabriella turned her head and saw Jack sitting there. She managed to laugh slightly. "I know that now. Anyway, excuse me. I need to get back to work. I'll see you later, Jack." She stood up and walked around the other side of the desk, flicking through some files.

"Gabby!" A voice squeaked.

Gabriella turned around and saw Sharpay, Zeke and Maddie. "Hey guys, what're you doing here?"

Zeke placed Maddie on the ground. "We heard Troy's here."

Gabriella nodded. "Right over there." She said expressionlessly, pointing to Troy's room.

Zeke frowned. "Gabs, are you okay?"

Gabriella looked up and nodded slowly. "I'm great. I have a great job, a great boyfriend and a great e-boyfriend's dad who just made me start asking myself if I'm still in love with Troy! Everything's perfect!" She partially yelled.

Sharpay looked sympathetically at her friend. "Are you still in love with Troy?"

Gabriella placed the file back and walked around to stand in front of her friends. She sighed and picked Maddie up. "I don't know. I can honestly say, I have no clue."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter :D lol Quite short but it needs to be here  
**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Alex**

**Danny**

**Maddie **  


* * *

Chapter 2

Gabriella slipped her jacket off and placed it on the arm of the couch before collapsing on top of it. This was ridiculous...right? She fell off when there was a buzz at the intercom. She stood up and pushed the button. "Hello?"

"_Gabs, it's Shar. Chad and Tay are also here._" The voice replied.

Gabriella smiled and pushed the button to open the door to the apartment building. "Come on up."

She waited a few moments and the door burst open. "Chad Danforth is in the house...well, apartment." He grinned and hugged Gabriella.

She pulled back. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sharpay shrugged, setting Maddie on the floor. "This one was going on and on how she missed her Auntie Gabby."

Gabriella smiled and Maddie hugged her knees. "I missed you too, honey. How are you, Taylor?"

Taylor rested a hand on her stomach. "Pregnant." She answered shortly.

Gabriella laughed. "Make yourself at home. Do you guys want anything? Maddie, honey, you can turn the TV on if you want."

The door suddenly opened again and in walked Alex. "Oh, Gabs, I didn't know we were expecting company."

Gabriella walked over to him and shot him a look. "Alex, this is my apartment and I didn't know my friends were going to visit me. So, be nice."

Chad glanced up at this. "Gabs, can I talk to you? Privately?"

Gabriella nodded and led him to her bedroom. She closed the door softly and sat on the bed. Chad sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting them both slip into a comfortable silence. "You don't like Alex, do you?"

Chad thought about his response. "Well, I just don't see you two as a couple. He acts like he owns the place when you do."

Gabriella turned her head to face her brother. "I know that I shouldn't be with him but I can't have the guy that I want."

Chad frowned. "Why? Who is he?"

Gabriella silently reached over to her bedside table and pulled the draw open. She pulled out a notebook and rested it in her lap. She opened it gingerly and took out a folded piece of paper. She handed it to Chad. "As hard as I try, I can't forget him."

Chad removed his arm and carefully unfolded the photograph. He nodded sympathetically when he saw the picture of his sister and his best friend from six years ago. "You still love Troy." He whispered.

Gabriella wiped a tear away and stood up. "And I know he doesn't love me anymore."

Chad looked up, handing her the photograph back. "What makes you think that?"

Gabriella put everything back in her bedside table. "He has a girlfriend."

Chad shrugged. "So? Just tell him. Now. He may be in a coma but you said it yourself. He can probably hear you."

Gabriella looked thoughtful for a moment. "Chad Danforth, you're a genius!" She then, suddenly, grabbed his head and kissed his forehead.

Chad stood up. "I am? I mean, no one's ever said that to me before."

"There's a shocker." Gabriella muttered, rushing out of the room to the lounge. She quickly grabbed her jacket and started slipping her sneakers on.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Gabriella shrugged her jacket on. "A walk, a run, it doesn't matter. Just know that...Just know that I'll be back." She kissed Alex's cheek quickly before darting out of the door.

She ran all the way to the hospital, knowing that because it was Saturday, she'd never get to the hospital fast. She pushed the elevator button and waited impatiently until it arrive. She felt the short journey to Troy's floor never ending.

She ran to Troy's room to find it empty. She turned around and noticed Jack sitting on the plastic chairs. "Where's Troy?"

"They finally took him down to x-ray." Jack replied.

Gabriella sat down next to him. "Bother." She muttered. "How could they not tell me?"

Jack shrugged. "Maybe they were waiting for the results?"

"Well, whatever the reason, it's annoying." They sat in silence for a while before she heard a trolley rattling along. She looked up and immediately jumped to her feet.

The doctor wheeled Troy into his room and Gabriella followed. He put the locks on the trolley and turned to his co-worker. "What are you doing here? It's not your shift."

Gabriella shook it off. "I know, Danny, but it's a long story. What did the x-rays say?"

Danny fixed his attention on the wall. "Are you, like, close with Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella looked at him quizzically. "It's complicated."

Danny took a sharp breath. "Well, he's got a hole in his heart." He held the x-rays up to the light for Gabriella to see. "I'm guessing he had it all his life and it started off as a pin prick size. My best guess is that it got bigger due to intense training for basketball. Do you want me to tell Jack?"

Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks. She merely shook her head silently and Danny left the room. She walked over to Troy and took his hand. "What's happening to you, Troy? Diabetes and a hole in your heart? Something's wrong. I know it is." She took a seat and lifted his hand up to her cheek. "Troy, I know it's been a long time, heck, six years. But, I'm still in love with you." She whispered the last part.

She didn't expect a reaction and was shocked when she felt a slight squeeze on her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is kind of random but it needs to be there. Not much Gabriella and Alex but it's mostly Chaylor :D I say mostly in the loosest term possible.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Danny**

**Sydney (not the city lol) **

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabriella just finished checking the machines but there was no sign he was regaining conciousness. She knew she had to tell Jack and Andrea but she didn't want to give them false hope and she didn't want questions. She grabbed her jacket and was about to leave when Danny walked through the door.

"You're leaving?" Danny asked.

Gabriella nodded sadly while staring at Troy. "I don't think I can stay here much longer as a visiter. Have you found an available transplant for him?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah. We're doing the surgery tomorrow."

"Dan, I know you planned it and everything but, could I do the surgery?" Gabriella asked quietly.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked skeptically.

Gabriella nodded determinedly. "I have to do this. Not for Jack, Chad or Troy...and definitely not Andrea. I have to do this for me."

Danny sighed, leaning against the wall and folding his arms. "This is one thing I like about you. The second you get an idea, you don't give up."

Gabriella smiled. "It would mean a lot to me and Chad if you let me do this."

Danny finally nodded. "Okay. How are you and Alex?"

Gabriella shrugged vaguely. "Fine I guess. Something's wrong though. He's always coming into my flat. And he keeps bringing sex into everything."

"What, so you're still a..?" Danny asked Gabriella.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm still a virgin. I want to wait until marriage...or at least until I find the right guy."

Danny thought for a second. "Gabs, you're one of my best friends and I'm saying this because I care about you. Dump him."

Gabriella thought about it. "The only reason I'm staying with him is to try to move on from Troy. I guess it only works when you're in love with the person you move on to. I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Gabriella took her scrubs off and slipped her white coat on before greeting Jack, Andrea, Chad and Taylor. "Well, the transplant was a complete success. He probably won't be able to do a lot of exercise though and that includes basketball."

"What?" Andrea demanded angrily.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look, I know it's hard to accept but some things happen in life and there's nothing you can do about it. Take it from somebody who knows." She swiftly entered Troy's room and collapsed into the seat next to his bed and burst into sobs. "Troy, you're the only one who understands about my dad. I need you, Troy."

The suddenly opened and Chad ran in. "Gabby, Taylor needs you."

Gabriella stood up, not wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming." Chad stated simply.

Gabriella pushed past him and knelt in front of Taylor. "Taylor, you okay?"

Taylor nodded. "Everything's fine, it's just my water broke."

Gabriella nodded. "Hold on."

"Where am I going to go?" She asked angrily.

Gabriella quickly rushed off and returned with a wheelchair. "Okay, Tay." She helped her into a chair and pushed her down to delivery. "Okay, Chad, you need to get scrubbed up."

Chad nodded. "Gabs, I want to thank you. For everything today."

Gabriella grinned. "Number one it's job. Number two it's my job to help my brother." She turned back to Taylor who was now in a hospital gown. "Okay, you're five centimetres dilated so you're half way there."

"Only half way?" Taylor asked incredulously.

Chad came into the room and sat down beside Taylor. "How is she, Gabby?"

"Half way there." Gabriella smiled proudly at her brother.

Chad stroked his wife's forehead. "I love you, Tay."

"I hate you, Chad." Taylor screamed as a contraction hit.

Gabriella smirked. "Don't worry, Chad. As soon as she sees your child, she'll love you again."

"Yeah, I've had nine months of hormones. I actually had to spend a night at Troy's because she kicked me out." Chad explained.

Gabriella laughed. "Oh well. I can't believe I'm going to be an auntie!"

Taylor looked at her. "Your best friend is in pain and all you can think about is being an auntie."

* * *

Gabriella nursed her niece, Sydney, softly in Troy's room. "And this is your Uncle Troy. He's sleeping right now but he should be alright because now he has a brand new heart."

Sydney looked up Gabriella with her father's soft, brown eyes.

"I love your Uncle Troy. But, don't tell anyone because only your daddy knows." Gabriella whispered.

She looked over at the unconscious Troy. He just looked as if he was sleeping. She did love him but she had to get rid of Alex first.

She looked back down at Sydney who was sleeping peacefully. "Shall I take you back to your daddy? He was very excited to become a daddy, you know."

She stood up and took Troy's hand. "I'm proud of you, Troy." She whispered.

Then, out of nowhere, she did the one thing she didn't think she'd ever do again.

Gabriella Montez kissed Troy Bolton.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back on track with this story now :D I really liked this chapter. lol.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM **

**I do own:**

**Andrea**

**Alex**

**Sydney (not the city) **

* * *

Chapter 5

Gabriella pulled back, hoping for a reaction but got...nothing. **(A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming) **She looked down at her niece. "Worth a try, huh, sweetie?" She walked back out to Chad and handed him his daughter.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Gabriella shrugged. "He hurt me and I know that. But, I miss him."

Taylor walked over. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Gabriella wiped her tears and smiled weakly. "Nothing. I've got to get back to work." She left the couple standing there with their daughter.

"What was that about?" Taylor asked quietly, stroking Sydney's forehead with her thumb.

Chad stared at Taylor. "She still loves him. So much and it hurts me because I see her in so much pain. No one likes Andrea and as her brother, I don't like Alex either. I know they're supposed to be together."

Taylor touched his arm. "Until Troy wakes up and he dumps Andrea and she dumps Alex, there's really nothing we can do." She said softly.

Chad nodded his head. "I know. But, I have an idea of how to get Troy awake." He said mysteriously.

"What do you have in mind?" His wife asked.

Chad handed Sydney over to her. "Well, you know that Gabriella likes to sing, right? Well, when we were in high school, I recorded her and put it on my phone because it always relaxes me."

"So?" Taylor asked, not really catching Chad's drift.

"He always loved her singing, he told me, even after she left. If he hears her singing, he might wake up. I'll use his favourite song that she wrote." Chad explained.

Taylor frowned. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

Chad shot her a look and pushed the door open and walked inside, Taylor following. They sat on opposite sides of Troy's bed. Taylor nodded at Chad and he slipped his phone out of his jacket pocket slowly. "Hey, Troy. It's Tay and me. Well, here it goes."

He pressed play and Gabriella's soft harmony filled the room.

_I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Chad pressed pause and held his breath, hoping and praying for Troy to wake up. 'Oh, come on, dude, I know you love her. Now, show her you do by waking up!" He yelled, standing up suddenly.

A groan caught both Taylor's and Chad's attention. They looked down and Troy's eyes had fluttered open, his blue orbs a weak, pale blue.

Chad stood there shocked. "It worked." He whispered. He turned his attention to Taylor. "Tay, go and get Gabby."

* * *

Gabriella was sorting through some files, not reading them but thinking. Troy had to wake up soon. It had been five hours. Anaesthetics never lasted this long. It was really puzzling her. She had even kissed him. She started tapping her pen on her clipboard thoughtfully. It was almost as if he didn't want to wake up.

"Gabby!" Taylor yelled breathlessly, bringing Gabriella from her thoughts.

She turned around, placing the file back. "What is it, Tay?"

"It's Troy. He-"

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked quickly.

"He woke up!" She said excitedly.

Gabriella quickly dashed down the corridor, nearly missing his room and falling into Troy's room. She picked herself up and ran to Troy's side. "Troy, you're awake." She breathed.

Troy nodded and tried to sit up but winced and collapsed back. "Everything hurts." He croaked. Only then did it hut him. He lifted his hand and stroked Gabriella's cheek. "Brie?"

Gabriella nodded, resting her hand over his and sitting his bed. "It's me Troy."

Chad looked on awkwardly. "I'm going to stand outside with Taylor." He then left the room."

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked as Gabriella helped him to sit up.

She smiled at him, feeling a tear leak from her eye. "I'm a doctor and I insisted I'd take care of you. I even did your operation myself." She said quietly.

"Operation?" Troy asked in disbelief.

Gabriella nodded sadly. "We found out that you have diabetes."

"Why did I need an operation then?" Troy asked in confusion.

She took a deep breath and held Troy's hands tightly in her own. This wasn't going to be easy. "Your heart had a hole in it. We gave you a transplant that was completely successful. But, it comes with a price. You can;t play basketball for at six months."

"Six months?" Troy repeated. "Wow."

"But, you'll be able to start training again for the season after next." Gabriella smiled encouragingly. "Now, would you mind me examining you? Just to make sure everything is ship shape." She stood up, getting her stethoscope.

Troy nodded but grabbed her hand. "Oh, and Gabriella. I'm really happy to see you. You look great."

Gabriella blushed. "Thank you. No one's said that to me recently."

"What about Alex?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella plugged the ear pieces in and sighed. "I don't know. It's getting ridiculous." She placed the metal part on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She smiled and placed the instrument back in her packet. "Your heartbeat is a little fast but that's just your body getting used to it."

"What did you mean when you said it was ridiculous?" Troy queried, buttoning his pyjama top back up, noticing the stitches in his chest.

She sat back on his bed. "Remember all those years ago? I changed my rules. I want to lose my virginity to the right guy. And he constantly talks about sex. It's driving me crazy!"

"Want me to knock him out?" Troy asked seriously.

Gabriella laughed. "Even though I am a doctor, no. I just want you to rest. You should be able to go home in about a week. I'll give you a diet for your diabetes and some pills so your body doesn't reject the new heart."

Troy nodded. "You're a great doctor. And a great friend."

"Can I ask you something?"

Troy smiled. "Of course."

"What happened all of those years ago? I was a jerk and I never let you explain but...you hit me." Gabriella whispered, looking in his eyes and feeling a sob heave her chest.

Troy's heart broke at the sight of her. "Well, in that short time we were together, I found out my mum had been cheating on dad. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. I never meant to hurt you, Brie."

Gabriella looked up and saw tears had stained Troy's cheeks. "That's all it was?"

Troy nodded. "I'm sorry." He choked.

She nodded and suddenly leapt forward, embracing him tightly. She heard him groan in pain and she was going to pull back but he only tightened his arms on her waist. "I'm so glad I got to see you again."

"I'm glad that you did my transplant." Troy whispered back.

She pulled out of their embrace, tears flowing from her eyes. She cupped his cheek and his hand rested on hers, stroking her soft skin with his thumb. "I forgive you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I actually don't have anything to say for once except I am so sick of freaking kleenex tissues!**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Maddie**

**Alex**

**Andrea**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 6

_One week later..._

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay who was sitting in a chair while she examined Maddie. "Well, you've made a full recovery. And you've made mummy very happy."

Sharpay quickly jumped up and embraced her daughter. "Sweetheart!"

Maddie giggled. "So, am I okay, Auntie Gabby?"

Gabriella smiled. "Yes, darling. No more check ups. And I think you should act innocent and ask mummy to take you to daddy's café for some ice cream." She placed her stethoscope in her pocket.

Maddie grinned hopefully at Sharpay. "Please, mummy. Auntie Gabby can come too, can't she?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Auntie Gabby is still working. So, Gabby, how's Troy doing?"

Gabriella blushed and she had to bite her lip so her smile didn't get too wide. "He's great. We've sorted everything out and he's fantastic."

"When are you dumping Alex?" Sharpay asked, slipping Maddie's jacket on her daughter.

Gabriella leaned against her desk. "Soon. Real soon. It's no use being with someone if you don't even like them. The reason I got with Alex was to move on from Troy. But, I don't think I can. Even though he hurt me, he's made me realise that all he needed was someone to talk to."

Sharpay stared at her friend. "Well, Troy will put Alex in his place if he messes with you."

He friend laughed. "I know. Anyway, I'll call you tonight."

Sharpay nodded and rested Maddie on her hip. "Okay. Bye, Gabs." She smiled and left the room.

Gabriella sighed and walked out of her office, heading towards Alex's office when she stopped in her tracks. She felt tears stream down her face at what she saw. Her breath hitched in her throat and she felt a pain in her chest. She slipped her white jacket off and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in her denim, knee-length skirt and pink floral t-shirt.

She turned around and ran towards the elevators.

* * *

Troy, Chad and Jason were hanging out at Chad's house. Andrea had said she was going shopping, Taylor had said she was going to the park with Sydney, Zeke was working in his café and Sharpay had taken Maddie to the hospital for a check up.

"So, this is boring." Jason said, looking at the blank TV screen.

"I can't believe you can't play basketball." Chad muttered.

"Thank you for the hundredth time. Why don't we actually, you know, turn the TV on?" Troy asked, his feet propped up on the coffee table. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans with his hair gelled in all directions.

"We switched it on an hour ago. It's bust, remember?" Chad asked.

Troy groaned. "I never knew how much basketball ran my life until now."

"Well, at least Gabriella will take up most of your time now." Jason joked and shared a hi-5 with Chad over Troy's head.

"I have a girlfriend." Troy reminded them.

"That you are going to dump for my sister. Gabby is still in love with you!" Chad exclaimed. The phone started ringing and Chad jumped up. "I'll get it but I'm telling you, she loves you." He walked into the kitchen and picked up the cordless phone. "Hello?"

"_Ch...Chad?_" Gabriella's quiet voice asked.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" Chad asked quickly.

"_Whe-where's Troy? I need Tr...Troy._" Gabriella sobbed.

"Where are you?" Chad asked frantically.

"_Outside the hospital._"

"Okay, don't move and Troy will be there." Chad explained before he hung up the phone and running back into the lounge. "Troy, Gabby needs you."

Troy jumped to his feet. "Where is she?"

* * *

Gabriella sat curled up on the grass, hugging her knees and leaning against the wall. She couldn't believe it. She was so hurt and all she wanted was Troy. Nothing else mattered to her other than Troy. She then felt someone wrap their arms around her shoulders. She rested her head on Troy's chest and cried into his shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Troy asked softly.

Gabriella pulled back, looking him in his eyes. "It's Alex. I saw him kissing another girl. And that girl happens to be Andrea." She whispered.

"Well, I didn't expect that but, I can't say I didn't see this coming. I mean Andrea cheating on me not about Alex." Troy explained quickly.

"No worries. He was so adamant that we were going to have sex I guess he went for your girl." Gabriella sobbed.

Troy leaned over and wiped her tears before kissing her forehead softly. "Come on, I'll take you home and we can share a big bucket of ice cream. How does that sound?"

"But, I'm supposed to be working."

"If your boyfriend and my girlfriend are kissing and your boyfriend is your boss, do you really think he'll notice?" Troy asked quietly, brushing some of her dark curls behind her ear.

She smiled. "I guess not. Ice cream sounds nice right now."

Troy grinned and stood up, offering her his hand. She accepted and stood up, brushing herself off. "Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they started walking towards her apartment.

She snuggled into his side and slipped her arm around his waist. "I missed you, Troy."

He kissed the top of her head. "I missed you too."

They arrived at her apartment and Gabriella headed to the freezer, grabbing her bucket of chocolate ice cream and two spoons before sitting on the couch next to Troy.

* * *

Three hours later, Troy and Gabriella had nearly finished the ice cream and they were both lying on the couch. Gabriella was asleep, resting her head on Troy's chest. He was awake, softly stroking her hair and staring at the ceiling. He tilted his head forward and stared at the beautiful girl on top of him. He did love her. He knew that. But, he knew she was hurting and he'd have to wait.

"Gabriella?" A voice asked.

Gabriella stirred and sat up sleepily. "Alex?" Then she jumped up, marching around the couch to face him. "How dare you come to my apartment? Where did you get a key?"

"That's not important. What's important is that you were off sleeping with Bolton. I haven't been able to trust you since he walked back into your life." Alex yelled.

Troy leapt up, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "I don't know why you don't trust her. We're only friends."

"Yeah. I was depressed, Troy comforted me and I fell asleep." Gabriella explained.

"Why were you depressed and why not come for me to comfort you?" Alex asked quietly.

Gabriella untangled herself from Troy and stepped forward. "I was depressed because I knew you wouldn't comfort me. And I knew you wouldn't comfort me because you were a bit too busy to take notice of me."

The door opened again and the three of them turned their heads to see Andrea walked in. "Troy. I found you. Chad said you'd be here."

"Why was I busy then?" Alex questioned.

Gabriella sighed, looking from Troy, to Andrea and then to Alex. "You were too busy because you forgot you had a girlfriend and was kissing my ex-boyfriend's girlfriend."

"Wha-what?" Alex asked in mock surprised.

"Don't try to hide it. I saw it." Gabriella said quietly before walking over to the door and pulled it open. "I think you two should go. I just want to be with Troy."

"Why?" Andrea asked, finally speaking up. "So you can get into bed with my boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend." Troy corrected her.

"I want to be with Troy because I don't want you anymore and if I know Troy like I think I do, he doesn't want you in his life either." Gabriella said quietly.


	7. AN

Author's note

Okay guys, this is to answer some points raised by some reviewers:

- I know that diabetes isn't seen by x-ray I am smart enough to know that. But, I think I put in there that Gabriella took some blood and sent it to the lab.

- I know that if Troy has diabetes he shouldn't have ice cream, so just pretend he just comforted Gabriella while she ate the ice cream. If that makes sense.

Anyway, please be nice in reviews. My life is hard enough without you guys making me sad.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated but I totall spaced. Please forgive me. I rated this chapter M for safety. Not really explicit but just to be on the safe side :D. I liked this chapter though.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Sydney**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 7

Gabriella laughed at Troy. "That did not happen. Chad told me it was Jase."

Troy rolled his eyes. "This is Chad. Who are you going to trust? Your brother or me?"

They were lying on the grass at the park, looking at the clouds. Gabriella was wearing a pale blue summer dress that complimented her tanned skin. She turned her head to the side. "Hmmm...tough choice. Are you sure I can't say Zeke?" She joked.

Troy turned his own head to face her. He was clad in a pair of dark blue shorts and a blue button up shirt. He placed his hand on his chest and gasped. "Miss Montez, that hurt!"

Gabriella smirked. "Did it, really?"

Troy swiftly rolled over and pinned Gabriella to the ground. "I might just have to get revenge. Are you going to say sorry?"

"No." She answered, grinning up at him.

"I might have to change your mind." He whispered. He brought his hand up and down to her stomach where started tickling her furiously.

"Troy...stop...please." Gabriella gasped between breaths.

Troy smiled to himself at the sound of her laughter. "Say that Troy Bolton is the best friend in the world."

Gabriella squirmed underneath him, gasping for air. "Ne-never."

"Say it." Troy demanded.

"Troy...Troy Bolton is the be-best boyfriend in the world." Gabriella screamed.

Troy quickly let go and sat on his knees, straddling her hips. "What'd you say?"

Gabriella's eyes went wide when she realised what she said. She tried to wiggle her way from under him but he was too strong. "Well, what do you think I said?"

Troy looked down at her. "Well, I thought that-"

Gabriella's phone started ringing. She reached over and grabbed her bag. She got her phone out and pressed 'answer'. "Hello?"

"_Hey Gabs. You're with Troy, right?_" Chad asked.

Gabriella rubbed her eyes. "Yes, Chad. Why is this the tenth time you've called me today?"

"_Well, Tay and I were wondering if you two wanted to come for dinner? Just the four of us. And Sydney._" Chad asked.

"You want to go to my brother's for dinner?" She asked Troy who nodded. "We'll be there."

* * *

Chad and Taylor looked at each other worryingly. Gabriella was in the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools and rocking Sydney back and fore while Troy sat in the lounge quietly, watching TV. Chad turned to Taylor. "What do you think happened?"

Taylor shook her head. "I don't know. I thought this dinner was going to be a good idea with them being friends and all."

"You take Gabriella, I'll take Troy?" He compromised.

Taylor nodded. "It doesn't look good though." She whispered.

Chad kissed her sweetly. "It'll be alright." He headed over to Troy. "Hey, Troy."

Troy kept his eyes on the TV and sighed. "Hey, Chad."

"So, it's good that you and Gabby are friends."

"I guess." Troy muttered.

Chad grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. "What's wrong?"

Troy took a deep breath. "I don't know. I love Brie. Everyone knows it. But, earlier today, we were messing around and she said I was the best boyfriend in the world. I don't know if it was just spur of the moment or she wants to get together."

"She wants you." Chad said simply. "You can see it in her eyes. She's hurting right now. She may not have loved Alex but he hurt her and I know that you're the only cure for her."

* * *

"How are you and Troy?" Taylor asked, sitting next to Gabriella.

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. I know I didn't love Alex but I keep wondering if it's too soon to move on."

Taylor rubbed her friend's arm. "Honey, if you're ready, then move on. There's no rules as to how long it takes to love another boy."

Gabriella laughed and stroked Sydney's head. "I know. But, Troy and I have just become friends again and getting together could jeopardise that. I don't think I'm ready to lose him again."

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked in confusion.

Gabriella shrugged, not really knowing herself. "I don't know. I mean, Troy means so much to me and if anything is going to ruin it, I have to stop it. Yes, it would be nice to be his girlfriend but if he doesn't love me back then it's bye-bye friendship."

* * *

Chad and Taylor were in the kitchen preparing dinner while Troy and Gabriella were in the lounge, sitting silently and Sydney was taking a nap. Chad stirred some rice and sighed. "We've got to do something."

Taylor sighed, placing some spring rolls in a tray, to be put in the oven. "I know but what can we do? Unless..."

Chad stared at her. "What are you thinking?"

"It's quite simple, really." Taylor had a smile creeping on her face.

* * *

Chad walked into the lounge. "Troy, could you do me a favour?"

Troy nodded. "Sure."

"Could you come out here, then?" He asked again.

Troy sighed. "I'll be back, Gabs." He stood up and followed Chad out.

Gabriella continued watching TV quietly. _Urgh! This is so confusing! Why the heck doesn't anything ever go straight forward? _She was brought from her thoughts by Taylor's voice. "What did you say, Tay?"

Taylor smirked. "Thinking about a certain Troy Bolton?"

"No!" Gabriella answered a little too quickly.

Her friend shook her head. "Whatever. Could you go up to the closet on the landing upstairs and get a new table cloth? I forgot to get one earlier and I'm a bit busy."

Gabriella nodded, standing up. "Sure." She walked upstairs, passing Chad on the way and walked to the closet. She opened it and stepped inside, hearing the door shut behind her. She turned the light on and jumped when she saw Troy. "Troy, you gave me a heart attack. What are you doing in here?"

Troy shrugged helplessly. "Chad sent me up here to look for a table cloth."

"Taylor sent me to do the same. I'll leave you-" She stopped mid-sentence and turned back to Troy. "I hate my brother."

"Why?"

"He's locked us is!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Why would they do that?"

Gabriella slid down the wall, hugging her knees. "I think..." Her voice trailed off.

Troy sat down next to Gabriella. "You think what?"

She turned her head to face him. "They want us back together."

Troy coughed nervously. "Well, what about you?"

"What?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

"Do you want to get back together?" Troy asked seriously.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Do you?"

Troy blushed slightly and shrugged. "Maybe. Now will you tell me?"

"Maybe..."

"Maybe you want to get back together or maybe you'll-" He got interrupted when he felt two soft lips press against his. He wound his arms slowly around her slender waist and pulled her onto his lap. Her left hand cupped his cheek and her right was playing with his hair.

She pulled back and smiled softly at him and whispered into his ear. "Does that answer your question?"

Troy grinned. "Maybe...Although I might need a little more proof."

"Gladly." She murmured against his lips before attaching them with her own. Her arms locked around his neck and her hands roamed over his muscular back, admiring his physique. He lined her bottom lip with his tongue and deepened the kiss when he began to massage her tongue with his own. His arms tightened around her waist and he smirked when he heard her moan softly.

He started to run his hands under the soft fabric of her shirt and he pulled back. "Are you okay?"

Gabriella's breath was shaky and she shook her head. "I'm fine."

Troy smiled before re-attaching their lips and feeling the smooth skin of her back. He slowly brought his hands forward and heard a louder moan escape Gabriella's mouth as he started to massage her breasts.

"Dude!" A voice exclaimed.

Gabriella and Troy pulled apart, turning their heads to face Chad. Troy quickly removed his hands and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Oh, hi Chad." He said slowly.

Chad smirked. "Taylor!" He yelled.

Gabriella groaned, standing up. "Chad, do you have to interrupt everything?"

Troy stood up. "Don't worry. He's done that for the whole of my life."

Chad shrugged. "I don't mean to interrupt. It just works out that way."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, burying her face into Troy's chest. She pulled back, facing Chad with Troy's arms still secured around her waist. "You, my friend, are the worst brother in the world."

"Actually I am. I didn't like where your hand was going, dude." Chad exclaimed, shaking his head.

Troy shrugged. "I'm in love. Sue me."

Gabriella smiled to herself. "While you're at it, sue me. I'm in love too."

Troy leaned down, kissing her lips sweetly.

"I'm leaving." Chad concluded, shutting the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not much of an author's note because I'm tired and I need sleep. Night night.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Alex**

**Maddie**

**Storyline **

* * *

Chapter 8

Gabriella checked her appointment sheet and smiled to herself she walked behind the reception desk and searched through the numerous files until she found Troy's. Under her white lab coat she was wearing a denim skirt that fell just below her knees and a pale pink button up blouse. She was about to walk back around when someone stepped in front of her.

Alex glared at her pointedly. "Gabriella, your next appointment is due."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And I must warn you that you are working."

She mentally rolled her eyes. "I know, sir. Excuse me." She walked back around the desk to the waiting room. "Mr Bolton?"

Troy smiled and stood up. He had a pair of light blue jeans and a simple white button up shirt on. He followed Gabriella into her office and shut the door behind them. "Well, Doctor Montez, how are you?"

Gabriella smiled and shook her head. "Just sit on the bed." He obeyed and she slung her stethoscope around her neck and walked over to Troy with his file. "Okay, Mr Bolton, how have you been?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Alex isn't around. You can call me Troy. I can't believe you still work here."

Gabriella shrugged. "Me neither but I need the money."

"I could help." Troy offered.

She shook her head. "I couldn't do that. I love my job too much."

"Why? Needles are involved." Troy shuddered.

Gabriella giggled. "Okay, well how have you been anyway?"

"Bored out of my mind when you're at work. Have I always been this obsessed with basketball?" He queried.

She giggled again. "Yes, actually. You have. And your new diet."

"Weird. Having a girlfriend who is addicted to ice cream is kind of hard when you can't have any." He smirked.

Gabriella blushed. "Okay, I'll try to hold back. Can I listen to your chest?"

Troy smiled as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Are you sure it's not just an excuse to see my body?" The fabric slipped off of his shoulders and Gabriella plugged her stethoscope into her ears after placing his chart on the bed next to Troy.

She placed the metal part onto his chest and he flinched. "Did I mention it might be cold?" She asked innocently.

Troy scowled at her. "You take after Chad."

She listened to his gentle heartbeat and changed sides. She placed the instrument in her pocket and wrote something on his chart. "Well, everything's fine with your heart but I will have to take some blood to check your sugar levels. That means a needle." She grinned at him.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Let's get this over with, then."

Gabriella left the room, heading for the storage closet, getting a new syringe and heading back to her office. "Now, Mr Bolton," She started rubbing his skin softly. "Are you relaxed?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, Doc."

Gabriella stuck the needle in and quickly removed it. "There, all done."

Troy frowned as she held a cotton wool bud to his skin to stop it bleeding. "That didn't even hurt."

Gabriella shrugged, blushing. "I didn't want to hurt you. And besides, we do get trained how to make it so it doesn't hurt."

Troy smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

The whole gang was sat in Chad and Taylor's lounge. "So, basically, I thought that if we could get Troy and Gabriella in a closet, they could get back together and it worked!" Chad said proudly.

Gabriella and Taylor both threw some cushions at him. "That so isn't what happened!" Gabriella explained. "Tay, why did you marry my brother?"

Taylor shrugged. "Beats me."

Troy laughed. "She got you good, dude."

Chad huffed. "Whatever."

Sharpay shook her head at her best friends. "So, how's you and Alex?"

Gabriella groaned and Troy wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Not good."

"Why?" Jason asked.

_Gabriella kissed Troy again more passionately, wrapping her arms around her neck as he jumped down to be closer to her._

"_I...love...you." He mumbled into her mouth._

_Gabriella smiled against his lips as his arms snaked around her waist tightly. "I love you too." She whispered softly._

"_Gabriella!" A voice yelled._

_Gabriella pulled back and turned around. "Alex."_

"_I warned you that you were working!" He yelled._

_Gabriella nodded silently. "I know. And I know you'll fire me so...I quit."_

"_That's right, you're- quitting?" He asked in disbelief._

_She slid the lab coat from her shoulders and grabbed Troy's hand. "That's right. I can manage for a while until I find some place else but I can't work around you any more. I regret ever starting to date you. It was just one big mistake."_

"_But, you can't quit. You're one of the best doctors in the state!" Alex exclaimed._

_She nodded and Troy slipped his shirt back on and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, that means I can find somewhere else to work. Alex, you made the mistake so why you're holding grudge against me."_

"_But, I..." His voice trailed off._

_Gabriella shook her head. "I'm going."_

"Wow. I didn't think I'd ever here _the_ Gabriella Montez quit being a doctor." Zeke said from his place on the floor.

"I didn't quit being a doctor. I just quit working at that hospital. There's plenty of other places I can work." Gabriella explained.

"Brie, can you come with me a second?" Troy asked, standing up and offering her his hand.

She took it softly and stood up. "Where are we going?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Does it matter? We'll be back soon, guys." He led her out to Chad's garden and he breathed in the fresh air.

"What's this about, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Right, well, I know that we've been together for...a week but, I want to give you something." Troy explained, reaching into his pocket for something. He pulled it out and anded it to Gabriella.

She looked at the key in her hand. "A key?"

He nodded. "Well, I don't want to live with my parents anymore and I bought my own place and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. That way you wouldn't have to worry about rent until you get a job and we'll be together all the time and don't worry I'm not planning a mistake like in high school." He explained, all in one breath.

Gabriella stared at the key then back at Troy. "I don't know Troy."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: No drama! Pure Troyella fluff which I found really sweet. Thank you to everyone who have been saying I'm a good writer. It means a lot to me. Love you guys :D**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Storyline. (I think the only characters in this chapter are Troy and Gabriella lol Like I said, it's purely fluff :D) **

* * *

Chapter 9

_He nodded. "Well, I don't want to live with my parents anymore and I bought my own place and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. That way you wouldn't have to worry about rent until you get a job and we'll be together all the time and don't worry I'm not planning a mistake like in high school." He explained, all in one breath._

_Gabriella stared at the key then back at Troy. "I don't know Troy."_

Troy stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "Please? You're the only one who understands anything that's happened in my life. Losing my mum, Andrea...everything. Please, Brie? I need you."

Gabriella nodded timidly. "Okay." She whispered. "I'll move in with you."

Troy quickly embraced her and stroked her hair softly. He pulled back slightly and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Gabriella Anne Montez. Have I ever told you that?"

Gabriella looked down sadly. "Never." She whispered.

Troy lifted her chin gently with his fingers and looked into her eyes. "Well, Miss Montez, I love you with everything I am." He then surprised her by picking her up by her waist and spinning her around.

She squealed in happiness and wrapped her legs around his torso. She brough her head and kissed him passionately, her hand resting firmly on the side of his neck. They stopped spinning and she pulled back. "I love you too."

Troy grinned at her. "You are truly amazing, you know that?"

Gabriella shrugged, her arms and legs still secured around his body. "I've been told." She glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrows. "You need your medication."

Troy groaned. "Brie, they're like horse medicine! They're horrible."

"Do you want to be in the hospital and leave me here, all alone-" Gabriella started guilt tripping him.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the guilt trip. I get enough of that from dad." He moaned as he carried her into the house. "Guys, Brie and I need to go to my place so I can have my medication and we need to sort some arrangements out." He shared a secret smile with Gabriella as her feet touched the floor.

Gabriella grinned at her friends. "Yeah, we'll tell you about it later."

"We've gotta jet. See you soon." Troy grasped her hand and led her out to his very expensive, black sports convertible. He opened the door for her and spoke in and English accent. "After you, milady."

Gabriella gracefully got in and blushed and copied him. "Why thank you kind sir."

He shut the door and jogged around to the other side before getting in. He rested his hands on the wheel and turned to Gabriella. "I really meant what I said before. About everything."

Gabriella stroked his hand softly and smiled. "I know. And I meant it too."

Troy looked up and kissed her lips softly. He pulled back and started the engine, starting his way to his new house which Gabriella had yet to see. "So, when are you getting a new job?"

Gabriella had her elbow on the window and the soft breeze was causing her beautiful curls to flit about freely. "I don't know. As soon as one's available, I guess."

"You know, if you want, I could probably find you one. I mean, you're well known in New Mexico and definitely Albuquerque and no one ever says no to Troy Bolton." He said proudly.

Gabriella shook her head. "And the award for most modest goes to Troy Bolton!"

Troy smirked and pulled up outside a large house that had been painted white. "Maybe but you love me." He grinned and got out of the car. He opened Gabriella's door and she stepped out.

She smiled, gazing up at the beautiful house before her. She yelped softly when she was lifted up bridal style by Troy and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?" She giggled.

Troy shrugged as he locked his car. "Doing this the proper way. Even if we aren't married." He walked towards his house and opened the door, with some difficulty, but he managed it.

Gabriella gasped in wonder at the inside. She thought back to her favourite sci-fi TV series, _Doctor Who_. The house reminded her so much of the TARDIS, the Doctor's time machine. "It's bigger on the inside." She whispered.

Troy smiled at her innocence. He knew about her obsession with the TV programmed and chuckled when she quoted it. "Just like the TARDIS."

Gabriella blushed and buried her face into his chest as she slipped from his arms. "Are you still sure about this. This house is amazing!"

Troy rolled his eyes as he walked into the kitchen, reaching into a cupboard for his pills and a glass which he filled with water. "Who better to share this house with other than my girlfriend who I love with all of my heart?" He slipped the pill into his mouth and downed the water, forcing it down his throat.

Gabriella took a deep breath, taking in the smell of her new home. "This is amazing." She complimented.

Troy washed the glass off and dried it, replacing it in the cupboard. "Being a basketball superstar has it's advantages."

Gabriella smiled softly at her. "You will be able to play, I promise. Even if it means leaving me behind." She whispered quietly.

Troy choked on the air had just breathed in and looked at her with bewilderment. He wrapped her in his arms and breathed in her scent: a mix of citrus shampoo and impulse tease perfume. He chuckled slightly. Still her favourite. He pulled back and caressed her cheek. "Brie, listen to me, if I have to leave because of basketball, I'm taking you with me." She opened her mouth to speak so he continued. "And I know what you're going to say. 'I love Albuquerque and I'm not leaving'. So, we won't leave. I can take over my dad's old job."

Gabriella nodded quietly. "But, you have the chance for a better life, I-"

"Will you listen to yourself? I don't car about money, or fame, or even my sweet, beautiful car because you're back in my life. What could be better than that? You have to believe me when I say that you are my life. I know we've only been together for a week but it feels like a life time." He then pressed his mouth hungrily onto her own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her small hands through his hair. She pulled back breathlessly and nodded quietly. "I have one favour to ask, Troy. But, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Anything."

Gabriella took a deep breath, stood on tip toes so she reached his ear and whispered four words she'd been longing to say to Troy for a long while. "Make love to me."

Troy looked at her innocent face that was a mixture of fear and excitement. He kissed her forehead. "We don't have to."

Gabriella nodded her head slowly. "I do. Please Troy? I need you to have my virginity."

He smiled at her before kissing her passionately and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he stumbled up the stares towards the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I liked the beginning of this chapter but not the end but hey. You can't have everything, right?**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Sydney**

**Mr Westerly**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 10

Troy opened his eyes sleepily and smiled down at the beautiful girl who was currently resting her head on his bare chest. The sheets were covering her body and Troy sighed softly in happiness. He shifted slightly, resting her head on the pillows and leaned down, planting soft, loving kisses all over her neck and collar bone.

Gabriella woke up, giggling sleepily as she looked at Troy. "That was a nice way to be woken up."

Troy lifted his head and brushed some dark curls from her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He laid back down and secured his right arm around her shoulders and his left around her waist.

Gabriella smiled up at him. "Sore."

"I'm sorry, baby." He looked guiltily into her eyes.

She smiled up at him. "You were fine. I know you were as gentle as you could be. I'm sorry if I wasn't good."

He kissed her forehead tenderly. "Brie, you were fantastic."

She shrugged slightly. "Thank you for last night."

Troy started to dust her face with kisses. "Anything...for...you."

Gabriella giggled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him close. "I love you, Troy." She whispered into his shoulder.

Troy kissed her lips gently. "I love you so-"

"Guys, where have you- oh. I see." Chad's voice became quieter as he saw his sister and best friend in bed, naked.

They both sat up, holding the sheets over their bodies and threw pillows at him. "Chad, get out!" They yelled in unison.

Chad quickly retraced his steps and shut the door behind him.

Gabriella flopped back onto her pillows and groaned, running her hands over her face. "I seriously hate my brother. If he interrupts one more moment with you, I swear I'm gonna kill him!"

Troy chuckled as he slipped out of bed, pulling his boxers up. "You love him really."

Gabriella started getting dressed and smirked. "I know. Who'd have thought we used to hate each other?" She slipped a white spaghetti strap dress on that had pink patterns decorating it. It had a high waist band and fell just above her knees.

Troy walked over her, just in a pair of jeans and pulled her closer by her hips. "Miss Montez, I don't think it's a good idea to wear that dress."

She looked down at herself. "Why not? I thought it was beautiful."

"Exactly. Your brother's downstairs and I might not be able to contain myself." He smiled that famous lop-sided smile that Gabriella loved so much.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Get dressed. I'll go and make sure Chad doesn't break anything."

Troy looked at her confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

"He once broke my coffee table. Does he only break my things?" She exclaimed as there was a loud crash. "I guess not. I'll go and see what happened."

Troy kissed her sweetly. "I'll be down soon."

Gabriella left the room and went downstairs and into the lounge where she saw Chad stood, surrounded by glass and Taylor standing by the couch, hugging Sydney close to her. "What happened?"

Chad and Taylor looked to her. "Well, I was looking at a picture and I accidentally dropped it."

Gabriella sighed before spotting the picture at his feet. She slowly bent down and retrieved it, standing back up and smiling at the photo. "He kept it all of this time. It was when we first got together and mum took it."

Chad smiled at her. "I'm glad you're back with Troy. Though can you warn me if you have a night like last night because I didn't like the sight of that."

Gabriella shot him a look. "Well, I wasn't exactly delighted when my brother finds me and my boyfriend like that."

Troy walked in and slipped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind. "I agree. Can you please call us if you're coming round?"

Chad nodded. "I like that plan. Anyway, mum's invited us over for dinner. All of us."

Gabriella looked up at Troy. "What do you think?"

Troy nodded. "We should be able to make it. When is it?"

"Tomorrow." Taylor replied, rocking a crying Sydney back and fore.

Troy thought of something. "That's great. Brie, how would you like a new job today?"

"Today?" Gabriella asked in confusion.

Troy nodded. "We can go to that private one just outside of Albuquerque. That will pay more and if I talk to them, they'll say yes."

Gabriella nodded. "Okay. Let me clean this up first, thought."

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked up to the information desk. "Excuse me?"

The nurse behind it smiled kindly. "Troy Bolton! How can I help you?"

"You see, my girlfriend needs a job. Is there one available?" Troy asked politely.

"Not at the moment but if I can have a few details, I'll be in touch as soon as one comes." She said. "What's her name?"

Gabriella stepped forward. "Gabriella Anne Montez."

The nurse looked up. "Gabriella Montez? I'll be back. One moment please." She stood up slowly and made her way down the corridor. She returned with a smart looking man in his mid-forties. "This is my boss, Mr Westerly."

Mr Westerly smiled, shaking hands with Troy and then Gabriella. "I hear you're looking for a job?"

Gabriella nodded. "I had to give up my old one due to certain circumstances."

Mr Westerly nodded. "Well, fill out an application form and I'm sure we can find a place for you."

"Troy will need to become a patient here." Gabriella explained shyly.

Mr Westerly chuckled. "Very well. You're both welcome here."

* * *

Gabriella closed her eyes in contentment and nestled her head on Troy's bare chest. "What are you thinking about?" She asked quietly.

Troy sighed deeply. He couldn't tell her what was really going through his mind. He was still thinking it through. "A lot of things. How much basketball runs my life. How annoying my best friend is and how I have the perfect girlfriend."

Gabriella smiled up at him. "I love you."

Troy kissed her forehead. "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sweet chapter. I would've uploaded last night but they were 'upgrading' the document part of the website and wouldn't let me :( Anyway, enjoy**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**David**

**Sydney**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 11

Maria opened the door and grinned. "Gabby!" She embraced her daughter and saw Troy. "Troy, come here."

Troy stepped forward and hugged Maria. "Hi, Maria."

Maria pulled back. "I'm sorry about your heart, you know."

Troy nodded. "It's fine. As long as Brie's with me, I'm fine."

Gabriella blushed and turned around. "Where's dad?"

Maria raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Think about it. David and Chad. Where will they be?"

Gabriella grinned and ran through the hallway and out to the back garden where David and Chad were shooting hoops. "Dad!"

David turned around and smiled as he hugged his step-daughter. After they both talked things through, Gabriella became closer to David and they shared a special bond that no one could understand. "Honey, how are you?"

She smiled. "Absolutely great. What about you, daddy?"

David shrugged, wiping the back of his hand on his sweaty forehead. "Fantastic now my favourite daughter's here."

"Daddy, I'm your only daughter." Gabriella pointed out. She looked at where Chad was shooting some free throws when she ran over and jumped onto his back. "Hey brother from another mother."

Chad smiled and turned his head to face her. "Hey Gabs." He carried her into the lounge and set her down before going over to Taylor and Sydney, kissing both of their foreheads.

"Eew. Danforth, go and take a shower." Taylor exclaimed, pushing him away.

"You too, David. Get cleaned up for dinner." Maria put in.

David and Chad glanced at each other, shrugging before heading upstairs.

Troy laughed, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's waist from behind. "Your family is crazy."

"We wouldn't be the Danforth's and Montez's if we weren't." Gabriella shook her head softly.

"Anyway, we're having lasagne. Is that alright?" Maria asked.

Troy looked at Gabriella who sighed. "Yes, Troy, you can have lasagne."

Troy grinned innocently. "Hey, I don't want to eat something and leave my girlfriend all alone if I die."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Anything I can help you with, mum?"

Maria shook her head. "No. Everything's fine. You just relax." She left to go to the kitchen.

Gabriella went over to Taylor and took Sydney from her arms. "Hello Sydney. Have you been letting your mummy and daddy sleep?"

"No." Taylor answered for her. "And Chad won't wake up in the night so it's always me!"

Troy and Gabriella laughed.

"What?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"You expected anything else from Chad?" Troy asked.

Taylor sighed. "Good point."

* * *

Everyone finished eating and they were talking and laughing around the table. Taylor was feeding Sydney her bottle before it was time for her nap. Troy rested a hand on Gabriella's knee under the table and she smiled at him. She placed her hand on his and entwined their fingers, rubbing her thumb over Troy's soft skin.

He suddenly stood up, making everyone jump and go quiet. He coughed nervously and smiled at everyone. "Alright. This might be a great idea or one of my worst."

Gabriella frowned. "Troy, what are you doing?"

Troy shrugged. "Something I should've done a long time ago." He got down on one knee and produced a sparkling engagement ring. "Gabriella Montez, I made a mistake in high school and I apologise. But, you were kind enough to take me back. But, would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Gabriella felt tears roll down her cheeks as she smiled softly. She suddenly lunged herself from her chair, onto Troy, pinning him to the floor, and kissed him passionately. She pulled back to look at Troy and grinned. "Of course I will, idiot!"

Troy squeezed her waist tightly, holding her close. "Oh my." He breathed. "I didn't think you were going to say yes."

* * *

Gabriella screamed out in pleasure and Troy collapsed beside her. They were both breathing heavily and sweating as they had let their love for one another show. She rested her head against him and smiled softly. "Thank you, Troy."

Troy's breathing became even and he frowned. "For what?"

Gabriella shrugged vaguely. "I don't know. This. Proposing." She tilted her head to look at him. "For coming back into my life."

Troy kissed her forehead and nuzzled his nose with hers. "My pleasure."

Gabriella entwined her fingers with Troy's nervously as she thought of something. "Troy, you know you said how you'd give up basketball for me?"

"Brie, we're not going through this again." He warned her.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean that. I meant, like, does it mean you're settling down. Now that we're getting married and everything." She asked anxiously.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Troy replied. "I don't regret it." He added quickly.

Gabriella smiled softly, still avoiding his gaze. "I know. But, Troy, if you're settling down, are you going to want children?"

Troy looked taken aback. "Children?"

Gabriella nodded slowly, finally meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean now. I meant in general."

"Oh...Well, one day. Yeah." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Gabriella smiled, burying her face into Troy's chest. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Troy frowned and rolled over so he hovered above her. "What in the world gave you that idea?"

Gabriella shrugged shyly. "I don't know. It's just we've moved in and got engaged in one week. I don't want you to leave me." She whimpered.

Troy's heart broke at the sight and embraced her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder. He lifted his head slightly and looked her in the eye. "Was this something to do with Alex?"

She nodded slightly and a tear slipped down her cheek. "He had asked me to move in with him but I didn't feel ready. Not like I did with you. And he said he was going to leave me. He never did. But, I don't want you to."

Troy's fists clenched. "Gabriella, I'm not like him. I would never hurt you."

Gabriella leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. She rested back on the pillows and smiled shyly up at him. "I know."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Short chapter but sweet. I just realised I didn't upload this one so here you are. I won't be uploading much tomorrow or Thursday because I'm at school for a coursework catch-up session. I swear I don't need it it's just to make sure I've got no questions.**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**Doctor Winters**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 12

_One month later..._

Troy woke up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He felt the other side of the bed for Gabriella but she wasn't there. "Brie?" He asked in a panicky tone, kicking the covers off and jumping out of bed before pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt.

"In here." A weak voice replied from their bathroom attached to their bedroom.

Troy made his way to the bathroom and pushed the door open. He saw Gabriella leaning over the toilet. He dropped to his knees and held her hair back. "Come on, baby. It's alright." She finished and he offered her a glass of water.

She sipped it gratefully and collapsed against Troy's chest. "I'm sorry."

"For being sick?" Troy asked in disbelief. "It's not your fault." He felt her forehead and frowned. "You've got a temperature. I don't think it's a good idea for you to go work."

Gabriella shook her head. "I need to go to work though."

Troy smiled as he picked her up bridal style and went into the bedroom, laying her softly onto the bed. "You're not going to work. I'll call a doctor and we'll get you checked out, okay?"

Gabriella nodded tiredly as she wrapped the blanket back around her body.

Troy shook his head but unwrapped the blankets, making her whimper. "Brie, you're a doctor. You shouldn't be wrapped up if you have a temperature." He laid down next to her and cradled her head softly. He picked up his cell phone a dialled the hospital.

"_Hello?_" A voice asked politely.

"Hi, this is Troy Bolton. Gabriella won't be in today. She's sick. Could we have a doctor out here?" Troy asked politely. The hospital knew he was living with Gabriella and this was the second time this week he had called Gabriella in sick.

"_Right away._" The voice replied.

"Thank you." He hung up and slipped his cell phone into his jeans pocket. He looked down at Gabriella and smiled sympathetically. Her face was a rosy pink and her eyes were drooping. "Are you tired?"

"What do you think?" She snarled. "I've been up for nearly half an hour coughing up my guts and you didn't even notice!" She quickly rolled over, away from Troy.

Troy was confused. Gabriella never snapped at him because she often woke up earlier than him for she was a lighter sleeper. "Brie, I'm sorry. If you needed me, you could've called."

Gabriella still faced away from him. "Why should I call if you don't even notice your own fiancée is sick?"

Troy took a deep breath before snaking his arms around her waist from behind and he planted kisses all along the back of her shoulders and neck. "Brie, don't stay mad at me. I love you." He whispered into her ear.

Gabriella turned in his arms and saw the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I snapped at you."

"Well, the doctor's coming soon. He'll find out what's wrong." He reassured her.

* * *

"Gabriella," Doctor Winters started. "Troy, congratulations."

Troy was sat next to Gabriella on the bed, his arms around her waist. "Is Brie going to be okay?" He asked hopefully.

"I can promise you she'll make a full recovery in nine months. Well, eight now." Doctor Winters chuckled lightly. "You're pregnant."

Gabriella's eyes widened in joy. "Pregnant?"

Doctor Winters nodded, laughing at her expression. "Yes. About a month along. I'll see myself out. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He left the room.

Troy turned to Gabriella. "We're having a baby?"

Gabriella nodded excitedly. "Well, we both know you're the father. Are you okay with this, Troy? I really want this baby."

Troy smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "I know I said I wasn't ready for children but I'm glad it happened with you."

Gabriella grinned and kissed him. "I'm glad you're happy."

He rested a tentative hand on her stomach. He glanced down there and then back up to her face. "My child's in there." He whispered.

Gabriella nodded softly, resting her hand on top of his. "If I'm a month along, it should be about the size of a peanut."

"But, how did it happen?" Troy asked incredulously.

Gabriella stifled a giggle. "Troy, we're twenty-two. I think we both know how it happened."

Troy rolled his eyes as he ran his had up and down her legs. "You know what I mean. This is just such a big shock."

"But, are you happy?" Gabriella asked wearily.

Troy looked up at her and kissed her passionately on the lips before pulling back. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm extremely happy. I'm marrying the girl I love and I've just found out I'm going to be a father. How could I not be happy?"

Gabriella smiled softly before jumping out of bed and wrapping her dressing gown around her body. "I'm hungry."

Troy got up cautiously. "For what?"

Gabriella thought about it. "Bacon sandwiches with cream cheese."

Troy nearly threw up there and then. "Brie, that's disgusting."

Gabriella nodded. "I know but right now it seems great. Come on. Please, Troy?" She stuck her bottom lip out before slowly sitting down next to him and stroking his chest seductively. "You wouldn't want your child to be hungry now, would you?"

"But, Brie-"

Gabriella stopped stroking his chest and shot him a look of anger.

Troy cringed and immediately shot up, making his way downstairs. He was not going to toy with Gabriella's mood swings.

Gabriella smirked to herself. These mood swings were going to come in handy.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I kinda liked this chapter. I rate it an ish lol. Good news. Exams are over. But, from the fourteenth to the eighteenth of July, I'm on work experience and probably won't be uploading because my hours are from 8 - 6 :O lol. and then the following week, I'm in Paris.**

**I don't own: HSM**

* * *

Chapter 13

Gabriella stepped out of her office, into the waiting room. "Chad? Tay? Come on in."

Chad and Taylor stood up, Sydney in Chad's arms, and they entered the office and Gabriella closed the door. Chad smiled at her broadly. "What's up with you?"

"What you mean?" Gabriella asked absently as she looked at Sydney's chart.

"You're way too happy." Taylor agreed.

Gabriella smiled slightly. "It's nothing."

"What did Troy do?" Chad asked knowingly.

"He did enough." She mumbled.

"What?" Taylor asked, leaning forward.

Gabriella snapped her head up. "Oh, it's nothing. How's my favourite little niece?"

Sydney giggled, waving her arms about for her auntie.

Gabriella smiled. "That's good isn't it, baby girl?" She got her stethoscope out and listened to her heartbeat before writing the results down. "Can I have her weight?"

Chad nodded, knowing how this worked. He stepped onto the scales and Gabriella made a note of his weight before placing Sydney in his arms. She deducted Chad's weight from the total weight to get Sydney's **(A/N: Not sure if that made sense but ignore it if it doesn't)**.

"Everything's fine. But, excuse me." She threw the clipboard onto her desk and ran out of the room, running into the bathroom and throwing up. She finished and lifted her head, groaning. Troy wasn't here. He always knew how to make her feel better when she threw up.

"Gabby?" She heard Taylor's voice.

Gabriella flushed the toilet and stood up, walking out of the cubicle and going to wash her hands. "Hey Tay."

Taylor looked at her worriedly. "Gabs, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a little sickness. I'll be fine." Gabriella assured her.

"But, you work in a hospital!" Taylor exclaimed, following her out of the bathroom.

"And trust me, I'm fine. You can't catch it and its okay." Gabriella said, approaching her office and she saw Chad waiting patiently with Sydney.

"Gabs, are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"She's fine." Troy said, walking up beside her. "And I'm just in time for my appointment." He grinned down at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled. Mr Westerly understood the relationship between Troy and Gabriella and their _situation_ and allowed them to treat each other with affection during work. "Hey Troy. See you guys later." She took Troy's hand and led him into her office.

He shut the door and smiled softly at her. "So, how are my two favourite girls this morning?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, resting a hand on her stomach. She had wanted to do that all day but had had to restrain herself as they were telling everyone in the evening when everyone was going over to their place. "You can't dib that it's a girl!"

"I know. I just think it's going to be a girl." Troy compromised.

"Why?" She asked in disbelief, checking Troy's chart.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it is."

She smiled softly at him. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Gabriella." He raised his eyebrows. "You see me everyday."

"I know." She whispered, going on her tiptoes and planting a soft kiss on his lips. She pulled back and started writing something down.

"That's all I get?" He whined.

Gabriella sighed and placed his file back on the cabinet and leaned against the desk. "Well, I don't have another appointment for a while."

He smirked and pushed his torso against hers, but putting no weight on her stomach. "Well, I guess we have some privacy, future Mrs Bolton."

She raised her eyebrows, taking her stethoscope from her neck. "I need to make sure everything's fine. You know the drill by now."

He chuckled and took his shirt off. "You're right. But when we get home, you know the drill too." He winked seductively.

She plugged the ear pieces in and placed the metal part on his chest. She smiled softly and slung the instrument around her neck, writing on his chart. "Well, everything's fine with your heart. Can I take some blood or are you still too terrified?"

He frowned. "You know if my child wasn't in there, I'd punish you."

"Usually I enjoy your punishments." She giggled slightly and stepped forward, leaning up so her breath tickled his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I love you so much, Brie." He whispered, kissing he neck slowly.

She giggled, securing her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Troy." She curled some of his hair around her fingers and breathed in his scent. "I've got to get back to work."

Troy sighed and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, causing her to giggle. "That's what I hate about these appointments. Having to leave you."

"I'll be fine." She reassured him.

"But, what if-" He started.

"If anything goes wrong, I'm in a hospital." She interjected.

He sighed. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go and visit my dad. He always needs cheering up."

She smiled encouragingly. "And don't tell him about tonight."

"Don't you trust me?" He accused.

"As a matter of fact, no. Not with secrets." She said playfully.

* * *

Troy pulled the door open to see Jack, Maria and David. "Hey guys. You're the first ones here." He stepped aside to allow them in before shutting the door again.

"So what's the news?" Maria asked as they all walked into the lounge.

"Brie'll kill me if I tell you before dinner." He said in fear.

"Are you scared?" Jack smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. She's scary when she's angry." He said, fear lacing his voice.

"Hey!" Gabriella protested as she walked into the lounge, drying her hands with a tea towel.

Troy stuck his tongue out. "It's true."

"What's true is that you're a childish brat." She snarled.

Troy's eyes widened before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the kitchen. "Brie, you can't get hormonal now. We agreed to tell them during dinner."

She frowned. "I don't mean to be. Besides," She purred, her hand stroking his chest. "You did this to me."

"Now, Brie, our parents are in the other room and I know what you're like when you get seductive."

She pouted and retrieved her hand. "Fine."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Just wait a while."

"Cheers." Everyone chorused as everyone clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.

Gabriella placed her orange juice onto the place mat and smiled secretly at Troy. "Well, everyone, dig in. I didn't cook all of this to just stare at it." She picked up her knife and fork and pierced her chicken breast.

"Hold up, mija. What's the news?" Maria asked.

Gabriella sighed and placed her knife and fork down again. "Can we tell you after dinner? Only I'm starving."

"Why? You hardly ever eat." Chad said with confusion.

"Just tell us." Sharpay said impatiently.

Troy looked at Gabriella who looked helplessly back. He stood up and grasped her hand tightly. "Hold up, everybody. If Brie doesn't want to tell you just yet, then we won't. If you really are our friends, you'll respect that."

Gabriella smiled gratefully up at him as tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered before standing up and running out of the room.

"Brie." Troy called out as he cringed at the bedroom door being slammed. "You see what you do?"

"But we don't know what we did." Taylor replied.

"Look, it doesn't matter. I'll go and sort her out." He said before jogging out of the room and making his way upstairs. He stood outside their bedroom and knocked on the door. "Brie?"

"Go away." She called back.

He rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "Brie, this is my house too. Come on." He laid down next to her and held her close. "They just want to know."

Gabriella sobbed softly. "But, what if I want to tell them after dinner?"

"Then tell them after dinner." Troy replied, kissing her forehead.

Gabriella looked up at him and reached up to stroke his cheek. "You want to tell them now, don't you?"

He sighed and placed his hand over hers. "You know me too well. But, if you want to wait...I will."

She smiled up at him shyly and rolled over so she was straddling his hips. "Maybe I need some convincing to tell them now." She whispered seductively.

He rolled his eyes and tightened his arms around her waist. "Baby, you know I'd love to but we've been gone a really long time and do you want a re-run of the day after this little one was made?" He asked, touching her stomach.

She giggled, resting her head on his chest. "I guess you're right."

"I am?" Troy asked, grinning.

She leant up to look at him. "Don't let it go to your head." She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, brushing her dress off.

Troy stood up and brought her closer by her hips and kissed her sweetly. "Promise you're okay with this?"

She nodded. "I think Sharpay would drag it out of us anyway." She took his hand gently and started walking downstairs. They entered the dining room and found just Chad sitting there, eating. "Chad? Where is everybody?"

Chad looked up, speaking with food in his mouth. "They said something about feeling guilty that you guys weren't here."

"What happened to you?" Troy asked, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Hey." He swallowed. "Why let this food go to waste?"

Troy laughed. "They're in the lounge, right? Can you join them please before your stomach turns into a nuclear waste disposal?"

Chad picked up his plate and walked into the lounge and took a seat next to Taylor. "Hey honey."

"Chad!" Maria exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed. "Let it go, mum. Do you want to know the news or not?"

"Yes!" Sharpay yelled, making everyone jumped.

"Jeez, Shar, do you want us to lose consciousness?" Troy asked sarcastically.

Sharpay pouted and snuggled into Zeke's side. "You're mean."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Can we just tell you guys?"

"Yes." Everyone chorused, grinning.

"Well," Troy started. "Gabby's been quite sick recently."

David gasped. "What? Are you okay, darling?"

Gabriella smiled brightly. "I'm great. I really am. Because the thing is-"

"Oh my god, are you moving to England?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Chad." Maria and Taylor scolded simultaneously.

Troy sighed. "Remember what we talked upstairs? We might as well have waited until after dinner."

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Chad's still your best friend, right?"

Troy nodded. "But, he's skating on thin ice. What about you? Is he still your brother?"

"I'm thinking about it." She grinned innocently at Chad.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, moving on from the siblings of weird-ania, the news is-" Troy started.

"Who are you calling weird-ania? You're the one who got me pregnant!" She yelled at Troy, her eyes immediately going wide.

Troy raised her eyebrows. "And you get at me because you think I can't keep a secret?"

"Hormones." She shrugged and giggled as Troy hugged her tightly.

He pulled back and grinned. "So, guys, say something." His smile faded at their faces. "What?"

Gabriella tightened her grip on his shirt and swallowed nervously. Was this simply a mistake?


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I loved this chapter. I really did lol. OMG! I found a new song by Taylor Swift and I love it. I'll be using it in 'My music, my troy' so keep a lookout:**

**I don't own:**

**HSM**

**I do own:**

**David**

**Storyline**

* * *

Chapter 14

Marie slowly stood up. "I beg your pardon."

"I'm…pregnant…with Troy…" Gabriella replied nervously.

"Are you crazy?" David screamed.

Troy immediately tightened his arms around Gabriella's waist protectively. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, did you think about this?" Marie asked.

"Well, n-not r-really. It w-was an a-accident." Gabriella stuttered, tears forming in her eyes.

"We didn't plan it but we're just as happy as if it was planned." Troy stated firmly.

"Then what's going to happen with the wedding?" David demanded.

"We'll wait." Troy exclaimed. "It doesn't matter, does it?"

Gabriella stood there silently, a frown creasing her forehead. She felt tears roll down her cheeks before she broke from Troy's arms angrily. "Shut up!" She screamed. "Just shut up."

"Brie…" Troy started.

"I said shut up." She growled through gritted teeth. "If you want to fight over me and my child, I don't care. But, can you at least have the decency to wait until I leave the room?" She rested her hand on her stomach. "I can't believe you would say that."

"But, mija, you have a career ahead of you." Marie said softly.

"I've already got my career. I'm the best known doctor and surgeon in the city. Maybe even the state, according to Troy." Gabriella pointed out. "You always said you'd be happy for me. And if you're not, just…just stay out of my life." She ran out of the room, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Troy frowned. "What is your problem?" He yelled.

Chad leapt up. "I'll go and make sure she's okay."

"I'll come too." Jack offered as he stood up and left with Chad.

Troy turned back to Marie and David, the rest of the gang sitting there awkwardly. "Now, I'm not going to yell at you. I think Brie covered that. I just want to say one thing. She's your daughter. And she thought you'd be happy. I mean, I've got to cope with mood swings but, hey, I'm not complaining because I know that at the end of the day, when this is over, I'm a father. And that is the most wonderful feeling in the world. So, we're not married. Who cares? When we were in school, loads of girls were pregnant before they started their junior year! But, we've all got to be careful now. Brie slapped me because I forgot to add sprinkles to her ice cream. So, if you don't want to be a part of your grandchild's life. Just go home." He shook his head slightly before leaving the room to find his fiancée.

* * *

Chad and Jack ran out of the house and looked down the street frantically. "Chad, where would she go?" Jack asked quickly.

Chad shrugged, running a hand through his afro. "The park. That's it. The park!" He rushed down the street and Jack quickly caught up with him.

Jack turned to Chad. "Why were your parents angry?"

Chad shrugged. "Who knows? I don't question parents."

"Gee. Thanks." Jack muttered sarcastically as they approached the park. They looked around but couldn't see her.

Chad felt tears sting his eyes at the thought of losing her. "Jack, where would she be? I can't lose her."

Jack nodded. "Calm down, Chad. Just look around and see if you can find any place that's quiet and deserted."

"What about the woods?" Chad asked, pointing towards the trees.

Jack glanced at Chad and back at the woods before nodding. "It's worth a shot." They both jogged over there and immediately heard sobs.

"I don't understand." Gabriella cried. "Your Granny and Grandpa always said they'd look forward for the day I'd be a mother. I still love you and your Daddy but you're causing so much trouble."

Chad and Jack crept around the tree and sat on the ground either side of the young woman. She had her hand on her stomach and was crying silently. Chad slid his arm around her shoulders and sighed. "You okay, Gabs?"

She shook her head silently. "How could they say that?"

"They're just trying to protect you." Jack said softly.

"From what?" She exclaimed. "I've got Troy. He's not leaving me any time soon. Everyone knows that."

"But it's not about everyone else." A voice said.

Gabriella lifted her head and jumped up, crying into Troy's chest. "Troy…" She cried.

"Guys, could you give us a minute?" Troy asked.

Chad and Jack nodded and stood up, leaving the couple alone.

Troy pulled back from their embrace and slowly guided them both to sitting positions under the tree. He held her close against his body and kissed her hair softly. "Brie?" He murmured.

"What?" She mumbled into his chest.

"You do…want this, right?" He asked slowly.

"The baby?" She queried.

Troy nodded. "Yes. I mean, I'll support you either-" He was cut off when Gabriella kissed him.

She pulled back and giggled. "You talk too much. You know I still want this baby."

He gave her a lop-sided smile and reached out to cup her cheek. "Good. Because I think we're ready."

A smile spread across her face but it soon faded. "But what about my parents?"

Troy rolled his eyes slightly and shifted her so she was sitting in between his legs, her back against his muscular chest. His arms snaked around her waist tightly and his hands softly massaged her stomach. He leaned over and slowly kissed the side of her neck. He smiled into her tanned skin and chuckled to himself. "Brie, baby, no one else matters. I know your family means everything to you but, they know how much you want to be a mother so they should be supportive."

Gabriella sighed and tilted her head to see him. "I guess you're right."

Troy kissed her nose, loving the sound of her giggle. "See? Everything'll be alright. And Chad's happy. He gets to be an Uncle."

"One more kid he can torture." Gabriella muttered, closing her eyes in contentment.

Troy chuckled as he continued to massage her tummy. "We'll be okay, Brie. I promise."

Gabriella nodded. "As long as we have each other."

"And us." Jack and Chad said in unison.

"Go away." Gabriella muttered, enjoying Troy's company.

Chad and Jack rolled their eyes before leaving.

Troy chuckled and sighed in happiness. "God, I love you."

"Where did that come from?" Gabriella giggled.

Troy moved her hair over her shoulder. "What? Can't a guy randomly say he loves his hot fiancée?" He murmured into the back of her neck, grinning as she shivered.

She turned her head to face him. "I'm not hot."

"Who're you to judge? I think you're the hottest girl in the world." Troy whispered against her lips.

Gabriella blushed a deep crimson and hid her face in his chest. "Shut up."

"Gladly." He whispered before lifting her head to his and slowly started to lean in.

"Can we go home?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, baby. Are you feeling okay?" Troy asked worriedly, feeling her forehead.

She shook her head and put her hand on her stomach. "I feel sick. It's your fault."

"What?" Troy asked in confusion.

"You did this to me." She frowned, folding her arms angrily.

"I love your mood swings." He whispered in her ear.

"What mood swings?" She snapped.

"Those mood swings." He replied as he stood up and offered her his hand.

She accepted and gracefully got to her feet. "How do you cope with me?"

Troy grinned devilishly as he brought her closer by her waist. "Because you turn me on easily."

"Mr Bolton! Wait until we get home!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"We're going home anyway." Troy replied, touching her stomach gently before dropping to his knees. He lifted her shirt slightly and kissed her stomach gently before nuzzling his nose into her tummy.

"Troy." Gabriella giggled.

He got to his feet and looked down on her. "So, how do you feel now?"

Gabriella swallowed slightly and held up a finger as she turned around and bent over, throwing up. As she had skipped dinner during the argument with her parents, it was very acidic and stung her throat badly. She coughed and spluttered up the final bit and wiped her mouth. Her eyes were watering as she looked up as Troy released her hair, having been holding it back, and she collapsed towards his chest. He felt his heartbreak at the thought that he did this to her. It was bad enough that he had hurt her emotionally during high school and then physically during her first time making love together.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Troy whispered as he ducked his head to nuzzle his nose into her shoulder.

Gabriella frowned but was loving their passionate embrace too much to let go. "What are you talking about?" Her voice was muffled by his chest again.

Gabriella felt some tears fall onto her arm and that definitely made her pulled back, shocked to see Troy crying. "What's the matter, Wildcat?"

Troy smiled. "You haven't called me that in years. But, I did all this to you. I hurt you during your first time and don't deny because everyone knows that a girl's time hurts. And now this. It hurts me a whole lot. I can't believe I did this to you."

"Troy, listen-" Gabriella started, touching his arm.

"No!" He snapped angrily. "I hate the fact that I hurt you, okay? I hate seeing you like this because I know that it's my fault."

Gabriella sighed and reached up to touch his cheek, smiling when he relaxed. "Listen to me, Troy. Yes, it hurt the first time but I loved it. You were making love to me and that is the best feeling the world. Whether it hurts or not. This whole morning sickness thing is okay. As long as I eat plenty so it isn't just gastric acid."

"Huh?" Troy asked, his hand holding hers firmly to his cheek.

"Acid from the stomach." Gabriella giggled.

Troy rolled his eyes. "But, it still hurts me, Brie."

Gabriella nodded solemnly and her hand slid down until it was resting on his neck. "I know. But, think about it. Eight months into the future and there'll be a little Bolton running around."

He smiled softly. "That sounds kind of nice."

"And like you said. We're both ready. Except for labour." She added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, his arms winding around her waist.

Gabriella shrugged vaguely. "You haven't been in a delivery room. The woman usually yells, screams and blames the man."

Troy shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Gabriella smiled softly and tears brimmed her eyes. "I just want my parents to be supportive."

Troy nodded. "I know, Brie." He rested a hand firmly on her stomach and sighed. "They'll come around."

"Bolton?" A voice sneered.


End file.
